duckgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sword
The Sword is an iconic melee weapon that is one of the most mechanically interesting items in the game. Throwing Throwing a sword will kill any unarmored player that it hits if it is traveling fast enough, indicated by a red trail behind the sword. This attack pierces through multiple enemies and is by far the longest range attack the sword has. If the hit player is wearing armor, it will simply bounce off of them, unless they are hit from below, or the sword slides through their feet. The throwing player should also be wary when throwing their sword near a wall or door, as it may bounce back into them and kill them instead. Normal Attacks Swinging a sword, or holding it out by holding the fire button, will kill any unarmored player it comes into contact with. An enemy player will be protected by armor, but the armor will break if hit enough. Blocking A block can be performed by crouching from a stationary position. If a sword is thrown at a player that is blocking, the thrown sword will be deflected (unless it hits the blocking player's feet). If any other item or object is thrown at a player that is blocking, it will pass through them, rather than disarming them as it usually would. Sliding If the player gains enough speed and slides, they can hold their sword upwards. This allows them to hit enemies that are above them. Stabbing Crouching, then pressing the direction opposite to the direction they are facing and pressing the fire button will extend the sword from the player. The sword will be sustained in this position for as long as the fire button is held down, or until the sword hits a wall. Hitting enemy players, including armored ones, with an extended sword like this will kill them instantly. Similar to longer-barreled weapons, it's possible to kill players through walls with the sword by stabbing away from a wall, and then turning towards it. Pogoing Jumping with a sword, holding the crouch button mid-air and then holding the attack button will lead to a move that points the sword downwards. This allows the player to hit enemies below them and will bounce the player into the air on contact with the ground. This bounce cannot be performed on platforms, only solid ground. Interestingly, performing a pogo on a spring positioned just above solid ground will allow the player to gain height without touching the spring. However, apart from tricking other players and specific situations where the spring may be dangerous, this has little practical purpose. Wall Climbing There are two methods that allow a player to traverse up walls with a sword. Method 1 This is the easiest of the two; simply jump near a wall and hover in mid-air. While still in mid-air, crouch and keep the button held down, then repeatedly press the fire button. Each attack will make the player climb up further. Method 2 This is slightly harder; first pogo next to a wall, then while the player is still traveling upwards, repeatedly stab the wall by crouching and pressing the direction facing away from the wall. Note that while stabbing, only the attack button has to be repeatedly pressed, the other buttons can be held down. It's possible to merge the two methods together, in either order, perhaps when pogoing isn't viable. Wall Clipping Much like ragdoll clips, it's possible to pass through walls using a sword. This a rather advanced technique that has almost no use in actual play, although unlike ragdoll clips, can be used on a wall of any height. The technique is as follows: Start by wall climbing using method 2, then when the player hits the ceiling, keep stabbing the wall, but completely release the down button while stabbing. The key to this is all about timing, the stabs shouldn't be stabbed as fast as possible. Often if the technique fails, the player will move left/right away from the wall when the down button is released, depending on which direction they were facing.